Ikini
Q&A - with responses Ikini: Do you want to play with magic? "Yeah, but you need to grab my wand with your mouth for that! Ikini: Absolutely! With my mouth, my ass, my pussy, and anything else you can imagine. ~ Ikini: What's your favorite way to have sex? "It is hard to explain, let me show it to you!" Ikini: I'm all in, let's go! ~ Ikini: Have you ever dreamed about me? " Mostly I dream about things we've already done together." Ikini: We can do a lot more. That should make your dreams a little more entertaining, yeah? ~ Ikini: What is your biggest fear? "That I would never get the chance to find our what your pussy tastes like." Ikini: Then there's nothing to fear! ~ Ikini: What is your favorite part of my body? "Your hot, tight and wet pussy, of course!" Ikini: Hmm... You just made it even more wet. Want to take a look? ~ Ikini: What's the one thing you could never live without? "In fact, there's one thing I could never live without. My monster cock!" Ikini: Oh, yes. You are right. ~ Ikini: What do you want to do with me right now? "I want you to wrap those lips around my monster cock and suck real nice." Ikini: Is my mouth open wide enough, boss? ~ Ikini: I'm bored by the color of my hair. Should I change it? I've found a magic spell for that! "If you want, but I like the color!" Ikini: Ohh, okay! In that case I'll keep it. ~ Ikini: When did you lose your virginity? "I can't remember. I've f*cked hundreds of girls. So I really cannot remember which one was the first" Ikini: I'm pretty sure you will never forget me and my pussy! ~ Ikini: What do you think of my hair? "To be honest, it's pretty dull. Why don't you spice it up a bit?" Ikini: Hey, I like the way you think! I was trying to choose a new color just this morning! ~ Ikini: What do you think about me? "Oh, I like you so much! Especially your tiny asshole." Ikini: You are so charming! ~ Ikini: At the mage school they told me that a skilled wizard will always win a battle against a knight. What do you think? "Everyone with such an arrogant behaviour will sooner or later" Ikini: It seems that you're wiser than our teachers. ~ Ikini: What convinced you to go on this journey? "They promised me a castle and allowed me to own a Harem again!" Ikini: That's so cool! I would have gone for that as well. ~ Ikini: I can't believe I've never heard stories of you before. "Don't they still tell the story about me how the queen suck my balls" Ikini: Hmm, this story sounds familiar. I think I've read about this back at mage school. ~ Ikini: I haven't been that far away from the mage school in years. Everything seems to be so different out here. "This is the real life. Here you can do whatever you want." Ikini: I will enjoy it! Maybe you can teach me a thing or two? Maybe... right now? ~ Category:Characters Category:Hình ảnh